deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megas vs Titan
Megas vs Titan is a what if Death Battle, and the 8th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's third season, and 28th overall. Description Cartoon Network's greatest mechs from series cancelled way too soon, finally face off! Interlude Wiz: For years, people have wondered what it would be like to be able to pilot their own giant robot. Boomstick: While we sadly don't have the technology yet, we can at least see what it's like thanks to these two alien mechs! Wiz: Megas, the Glorft's Ultimate Creation.... Boomstick: ....and the Sym Bionic Titan, protector of Galaluna. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skill, to find who would win a Death Battle. Megas Wiz: In the future, mankind stands on the brink of extinction, as war is fought with an alien race, using the most powerful robotic mech suits our race could produce we fight a losing battle, and are faced with a bleak future. Boomstick: Come on. All of us love giant robots! I dig giant robots, you dig giant robots, but most importantly chicks dig giant robots. Wiz: To make matters worse, the the alien race known as Glorft, a species of squid people, had created their ultimate robot mech to wipe out the human race. Boomstick: However, not all hope was lost! You see this redheaded chick managed to sneak in and steal the robot right from under their nose, and successfully got it to Earth to be used as our last line of defence. Wiz: With some modifications, the robot was up and ready to go, now known as the Mechanized Earth Guard Attack System. Boomstick: But you can just call it....Megas! Wiz: Megas was all set to be piloted by Kiva, the girl who managed to steal the robot from the Glorft, in one last stand against the invaders. Boomstick: Sadly it's time travel feature was activated, launched Kiva out, and the robot ended up in the most unlikely of places. A junkyard in Jersey during the 1930s! Yep, the ultimate weapon for saving mankind collecting rust in a junkyard in friggin' Jersey of all places! Wiz: For over 70 years, the robot remained dormant. It wasn't until the 2000s that a guy named Harold Cooplowski came around looking for some junk to buy. Boomstick: But he's better known as Coop. Luckily for Coop, the powerful mech was buried under a ton of rubble, and well.... (Goat: Look! Anything in that pile is two buck! Coop pulls out a pipe causing the pile of junk to fall revealing Megas Coop: What is that? Goat: No idea.... Coop: Two bucks huh? I'll take it!) Boomstick: Yep, for just two dollars, Coop has just bought one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. Man, I bet that junk dealer cries himself to sleep after that incident! Makes me wonder what I could find in my home...I mean local junkyard. Wiz: Fixing up the old robot was a challenge, but Coop eventually got it up and running....after smashing the Time Flux unit to pieces for...apparently no reason. Boomstick: However he completely messed around with the controls and replaced them with various video game controllers and keyboards. Though, bad news for him, Kiva came back in time, alerted to Megas being powered up. Wiz: Unfortunately for her, Coop's changes to the controls, left her unable to pilot Megas, and with the time device destroyed, there was no returning to the future. Boomstick: Long story short, the Glorft came back in time as well, and with Coop the only person capable of piloting Megas now he had to fight them himself. Luckily his years of gaming had made him the perfect person to pilot the reconfigured robot. Wiz: But what kind of giant robot would be complete without a vast arsenal of powerful weapons? Boomstick: And as the last hope for mankind, this thing has to have some seriously epic weapons, and damn does he deliver!!! Sure he has the basics like rocket fists and machine guns, but he has soooo much more than that. Wiz: Megas is equip with the ability to fire flaming giant 8 Balls as if they were Hadoken. Considering Coop's personality, it's very likely that this is something he added himself when firing it up. Boomstick: There is also his mighty chest-mounted cannon. With this he can fire both powerful explosive blasts as well as fire a flamethrower, and even fire flames from all sides to make powerful inferno in the shape of a phoenix. Wiz: Megas is also capable of using these flames from his cannon to create a powerful flame sword Boomstick: How do those flames stay in the shape of a sword? It's f*cking fire! It should be consuming everything in it's path! Still cool though. On top of that, there is also The Pixelator, which disintegrates stuff into pixelated oblivion! Wiz: Megas also USED to have an EMP Bomb. Boomstick: Ohhh, that's awesome...wait....USED TO!?! What happened. Wiz: Coop got rid of it to make room for a fridge. Boomstick: Fatass. Well, even without an EMP bomb, there are still many other powerful weapons this mech is capable of. The Jammer amplifies Coop's awful singing to powerful sound waves, and he can even fire a f*cking Kamehameha-like beam of energy. Wiz: Megas is also equipped with a rocket launcher, and each limb can open up revealing 100 or so guns on each limb, allowing for overkilling the opponent. Boomstick: Or just destroying the DMV. He can even go all Hulk, and use the infamous Thunder Clap! Damn, this thing just keeps getting better! Wiz: And his weapons are not even the best things. With Coop's creative thinking Megas has defeated many powerful foes, including his own evil future self, as well as a super regenerative robot known as the REGIS-V. Boomstick: Megas has survived city-wide explosions and tsunamis without even scratching his paint job. But let's not forget Coop thought something was wrong with his satellite reception. Wiz: Oh! Yes. There, they encountered a giant planet sized monster that was eating radio waves. Boomstick: Just like most things Coop encounters, he used Megas to blow it up! Though it turns out he just forgot to pay the bill. Damn it! We should all have free TV! Wiz: Megas can also escape black hole-like suctions. Boomstick: With all that one would think Coop can't be stopped. Wiz: And you would be wrong. Boomstick: Only Coop really knows how to pilot Megas. And on top of that, while he is very creative in his tactics when he isn't just smashing things that is, he is kind of an idiot. Wiz: On top of that Coop often destroys more of the city on his own than the bad guy was going to do anyway. Boomstick: But never underestimate the might of Megas. If you so much as scratch his paint job your in for a serious pounding. (''Coop: Alright you alien chumps, you in my town now, and nobody is allowed to wreck it.......except for me!'') Sym Bionic Titan Fight Results Who do you think will win? Megas Titan Who do you want to win? Megas Titan Which show deserves another season or two? Megas XLR Sym Bionic Titan Both Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years